SPACE-TIME FACTORY (FANFIC DE MY LITTLE PONY EN ESPAÑOL)
by similar39
Summary: una aventura entre dimensiones. este es un fanfic basado en mlp con una historia que susede entre varios mundos, seguiremos la historia de az un humano que no perdera hasta su mundo y con una ultima mision, mantener el legado de su mundo aun en un mundo muy diferente al suyo mientras aprende, lucha y conoce a personajes de diferentes mundos
1. capitulo 1 space-time factory

Hola este es mi primer fanfic me anime a crearlo después de haber leído algunos e inspirarme gracias a un buen amigo mío, el titulo esta en ingles porque me gusto como suena lo demás esta solo en español excepto por lugares como ponyville o nombres de personajes por que suenan mal traducidas.

''texto'' esto es un dialogo o pensamiento en el texto se escribirá al final de cada '' si es pensamiento si no dice o pongo dije o dijo es dialogo

Este guion – normalmente es una acción o separación de estas, cambio de personaje (quien habla), y/o algún momento el narrador diciendo algo esto se notara porque se escribirá en 3ra persona

El inicio de la historia será historia del narrador y luego pasara a ser contada por el personaje principal

Se agradecen críticas constructivas no ofensivas y cualquier comentario o mensaje, si alguien tiene preguntas responderé pero podría tardarme además si se encuentran faltas de ortografías el texto lo escribo en una tablet (no marca errores y es mas difícil darse cuenta de ellos)

Me gustaría aclarar que al llamarse la historia Space-time factory será una historia original que mesclare con otras ya creadas no serán continuaciones oficiales de estas historias al final los nombres de las historias (fanfics) que usare, gracias por entender.

Space-Time Factory

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar donde nacen todos los mundos de los cuales as escuchado, visto o leído? pues te tengo una respuesta, es aquí en la fabrica del espacio-tiempo, un lugar al cual solo unos cuantos elegidos tienen acceso. Esta fabrica tiene acceso total a todo y cada uno de los mundos y diferentes tiempo existentes en el multiverso, me imagino que has de tener varias preguntas pero todo lo que te puedo decir que seguramente es confidencial, al entrar a trabajar aquí haces una pinkiepromise así que ya te imaginas el resto pero si quieres escuchar una historia sin igual te contare una donde varios mundos se encontraron en un mismo lapso de tiempo gracias a un ser tan único como su mente.

Nuestra historia comienza en una de las dimensiones de ecuestria donde existe el ultimo humano de su raza; puesto que existen varios mundos también diferentes castas de humanos variando la inteligencia, este humano es el ultimo sobreviviente de la mas maravillosa y grandiosa raza de hombres, los cuales estuvieron a punto de desenterrar los secretos de nuestra fabrica solos, su nombre es azrael rosa negra y esta es una de sus historias. azrael tiene grandes historias a lo largo de su vida pero comenzaremos junto con el.

Academia militar de ciencia y tecnología numero 58 fecha 14 de junio del 3020. Lugar barracas, -suena la alarma y lo cadetes se despiertan y a toda velocidad se alistan para el pase de lista matutino. - del fondo se abre una puerta y sale un hombre sin camisa de piel morena, 180cm , ojos café claro, cabello negro de unos 23 y un tatuaje con forma de el emblema de la academia , un engrane mecánico con dos fusiles a los lados.

''firmes y al frente'' dijo el hombre -todo en silencio absoluto a acepción del nuevo recluta que no sabia que le esperaba - se acerco el hombre a el y pregunto ''tu, numero''- ''que'' respondió el cadete-''como que, que'' dijo el hombre -''aaa ,no se'' dijo el cadete- el hombre volteo a ver a el cadete de un lado y le pregunto ''quien soy yo'' -''comandante general de la academia militar de ciencia y tecnología numero 58'' respondió el cadete veterano-al momento de escuchar esto el nuevo recluta puso una cara de terror absoluto pues si sabia a quien tenia enfrente, a un ser tan increíble, inteligente y poderoso que su leyenda viajaba a lo largo de todas las naciones que un quedaban una persona cuyo nombre se encontraría como sinónimo de demonio en un diccionario su nombre es azrael rosa negra - azrael miro al recluta y le dijo ''tienes 10 '' y empezó a contar - petrificado el recluta volteo a ver a sus camaradas los cuales con la boca dijeron sin sonido ''corre''-el cadete pensó que era broma pero al llegar al 10 , se dio cuenta que no lo era , por no haberlo hecho al recluta solo se le podía entender un agudo grito de dolor y el crujir de sus extremidades mientras gritaba ALLUDA y nadie se la prestaba por el miedo a ser castigados junto a el. quedo tan mal que tubo que darse de baja en su primer día,- esa misma tarde en el comedor un nuevo recluta vio pasar a azrael y vio como todos hasta los peores delincuentes mostraban respeto absoluto al comandante y pregunto a sus amigos quien era, ellos respondieron-''el es un demonio en la tierra o el mismísimo ángel azrael en vida (el ángel azrael es el encargado de custodiar las puertas del infierno para que no salgan los demonios y salvar almas injustamente mandadas ahí), el que este en su contra nunca sobrevivirá'' - otro respondió ''no sabes nada, el es el sin lugar a dudas el humano mas cruel que hay en este mundo y fue comprobado'' y así una tras otras las leyendas salieron a flote sobre su gallardía, coraje e inteligencia.

Una semana después azrael recibió una carta del general supremo ejercitó real que decía así. -estimado comandante azrael rosa negra se le informa por el presente que se le a transferido a el área de investigación 0 por lo cual se le ordena partir inmediatamente a las siguientes coordenadas XXXXXXXXX- eso era básicamente el contenido de la carta al llegar al lugar había una puerta de acero con escáner de retina al pasar la inspección entro a una sala llena de cosas increíbles la mayoría de las cosas en ese lugar estaban cubiertas por sabanas y decían clausurado para todo esto la tecnología en este mundo era sumamente avanzada no necesitaban cables para trasmitir electricidad pero era una sociedad militarizada a causa de las guerras por combustibles fósiles antes de la creación del reactor azul que generaba energía a las ciudades restantes del mundo al cual llamaban SERA, fuera de las ciudades solo quedaban desiertos inhabitables o pantanos venenosos así que al borde de la extinción los humanos comenzaron una nueva guerra basada en armas no contaminantes para ganar las pocas tierras que aun quedaban. - al seguir por las instalaciones llego a una reducida recamara donde se hallaba el supremo general del ejercito real. -''bienvenido sea comandante azrael, lo hemos convocado para comenzar un nuevo proyecto basado en una investigación del tiempo-espacio''- ''general se podría saber por que tendré el honor de tal privilegio'' - ''si aunque pensé que lo deduciría solo por la situación''- ''esto se debe a que con la guerra que se avecina se tiene miedo a una extinción y al no poder curar la tierra ni conseguir viejas decidimos buscar nuevas esta investigación será totalmente financiada por el gobierno no se preocuparan por los fondos'' - ''y porque fui elegido yo habiendo tanos otro igual capacitados?'' dije yo- ''necesitamos aun hombre valiente y dispuesto y lo elegimos a usted. Esto se debe no solo a su habilidad si no también a su suerte, el no tener familia lo hace una persona capaz de tomar la mejor decisión sin arrepentimiento, en otras palabras un soldado único para la nación.

Al paso de unos meses la investigación así como la guerra estaban en su punto mas critico con una ultima oleada de misiles y un ultimo intento de los científicos y azrale quien los convenció de seguir, pues azrale es de los que luchan hasta el fin al encenderla maquina apareció un espejo que presentaba ondas como las de un baso de agua agitado- en ese momento al saber lo que podría pasar y que no lograría salvar a la humanidad, pues en mera coincidencia no avía mujeres en el laboratorio, pensó en salvar su legado así que junto toda la información de su mundo en un disco duro y preparo un jeep miliar con lo necesario y se puso un traje especial que soportaría temperaturas tan altas como las del centro de la tierra hasta -273.15 con cambios de presiones maxima-minima y se lanzo al portal justo antes de la caída de lo misiles. El sabia lo que hacia pues si no puede salvar a la especie salvara el legado no importa a donde pare el legado viviría aun sin el, con el portal inestable este lo mando a una dimensión bastante lejana a la de su origen bueno esto es una suposición por la inestabilidad y apagado forzoso de la maquina al igual que una bobina suelta una descarga mayor al voltaje de entrada cuando es apagada el portal lo mandaría lejos, al estar entre científicos algo se pega no?-al llegar al final del portal se encontraba una luz y un segundo después el quedo inconsciente. Aquí termina mi narración lo demás lo escucharan de azrael.

- despertando en un frio infernal que se siente hasta los hueso, solo lo la nada a la vista en kilómetros y una terrible tormenta para colmo la gasolina escaseaba, por suerte llevaba con migo una tienda que me brindo protección y calor durante la noche invernal. con los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer observe una bruma antinatural y oscura (como el de las fabricas y su humo) así que decidí seguirlo -''creo que ese humo debe de ser de alguna fabrica me pregunto como serán los seres de este mundo invernal'' al paso de un par de horas conduciendo el jeep se vio una increíble luz que hiso desaparecer la niebla pero en cambio apareció un enorme domo de aparentemente un brillo azul a la vista, - deteniéndome a unos kilometro y con camuflaje especial me acerque poco a poco para darme cuenta que era una ciudad fértil, hermosa y rebosante de plantas y aparentemente gemas a la vista pene en ese momento ''que hubiéramos dado por tener una tierra así'' cambie mi camuflaje invernal a uno furtivo que me hacia transparente a la vista y comenzó a investigar pero no encontré nada aunque escuchaba alguna voces, entonces, me tope con un festival, pero ya no avía nadie solo quedaban alguno equinos entrenados creo yo, como estaba en un callejón decidí quitarme el camuflaje en la ausencia de peligro y frio para disfrutar del calor del sol un momento. vi cerca de mi un lindo pony pero con un extravagante atuendo y de colores. Creo que se toman muy enserio los festivales me decidí a acariciar su melena y me agache a hacerlo...''HEY!'' -acción siguiente la poni le da un golpe con su casco (el equivalente a una cachetada humana) lo mira, grita ''AAAAAHHHHH'' y corre - al pasar esto todos los ponys voltean y empiezan a gritar al ver a un ser en 2 piernas sin rostro con un enorme ojo negro y plano que desapareció en el aire así como apareció. -''que esos ponys hablan? estoy loco o será verdad? Que es eso de haya?'' increíble es mas no puedo creerlo vi un unicornio y un Pegaso- ''pensé que eran seres de cuentos de hadas increíble''- pasa un pony asustado frente a mi-'' pero deberé mantenerme al margen es una regla en el ejercito en situación relativamente parecidas ademas no se si ellos conocen a los humanos y si es así que piensen de nosotros o como actúen'' pensé - saldré de esta ciudad pero no puedo estar muy lejos no se como es este mundo tendré que esperar e investigar un poco.

Con el tiempo encontré un buen lugar que al parecer evitaban los ponys un lago con cristales negros; ya los investigue y no son dañinos para la salud humana no se para los ponys. con el tiempo se acabaron mis alimentos por lo que me vi obligado a tomar algunas cosas de la ciudad para mantenerme, la comida es mas dulce que en mi mundo pero no tiene tanta azúcar así que esta bien pero aun así mi cuerpo necesitara proteínas, los suplementos duraran un tiempo pero bueno e decidido comenzar un diario sobre lo aprendido en este mundo- pensando- ''al parecer ese mundo se llama ecuestria y la única especie pensante que e visto son ponys no e visto tecnología parecerá una locura pero creo que en este mundo existe la magia y es lo que da vida a esta ciudad en una tierra invernal sin domos o generadores que cambien el clima, no e visto soldados, policías, armas o algún indicio de violencia son una raza sumamente pacifica y prospera''. -''bueno esos son la mayoría de las cosas que e visto lo que me no encaja es porque hay perillas si ellos no tienen manos?'' - en ese instante sale un rayo de energía que casi golpea a azrael -''quien eres tu ''dijo una unicornio rosa con alas - antes de hacer cualquier cosa se encontraba un poni unicornio de color blanco con melena azul frente a mi- '' no agás nada raro'' dijo el unicornio- en ese momento levante mis manos y (al parecer a pesar de ser dimensiones diferentes manejamos un idioma parecido creo que algunas palabras varían pero no e mucho suficiente para entender) dije '' me rindo'' - acto siguiente se acercaron a mi y entablaron conversación. -''quien eres? o mejor dicho que eres?'' pregunto el unicornio -respondí ''mi nombre es azrael rosa negra'' - ''y que eres? no eres un mino tauro , no tienes cuerno pero camina en 2 patas'' -interrumpo ''se llaman pies y soy un ser humano'' - '' un que'' dijo la unicornio rosa con alas - ''si un humano'' - en ese momento me quite la mascara y deje al descubierto mi rostro - los ponys se sorprendieron me imagino que nunca habían visto un humano - ''un humano, pensé que eran cuentos de hadas'' dijo unicornio rosa con alas - ''hay mas como tu'' pregunto el unicornio- ''no, solo quedo yo los demás ya no están'' respondí -''a que te refieres'' preguntaron ambos- ''preferiría hablar en una posición mas cómoda y menos helada si se pudiera yo no poseo pelaje y sin mi mascara me da mas frio, no soy peligroso, e vivido aquí desde hace un tiempo no tengo intención de hacer mal alguno- ''esta bien trae tus cosas al palacio, no podemos dejar al ultimo miembro de una especie desamparado'' -''muchas gracias, mmm... como debo llamarla?'' '' , mi nombre es princesa mi amore cadenza pero cadence esta bien'' dijo ella - '' y a usted?'' - '' shinig armor esta bien'' - ''claro su majestad cadence y shining armor'' - ''como llevaras tu carrosa?'' dijo shining armor - ''así como la traje, los llevo?''- arranque el jeep y ellos prefirieron caminar. esperamos a la noche para pasar desapercibidos, fue bueno una vez en el palacio les conté lo sucedido en mi mundo de las guerras y como era nuestra muy avanzada civilización aunque muy carente de valores con respecto a la de ellos-''bueno para comenzar les contare el porque estoy aquí, yo soy un comandante en mi tierra natal o lo que queda de ella , yo no soy de este mundo como podrán apreciar soy un humano que viene de otra dimensión donde cosas como la magia, los unicornios y pegasos no existen. Hace ya muchos siglo mi mundo ha estado en guerras continuas por conseguir combustible para las maquinas que no alimentan y brindan protección pero con los nuevos avances tecnológicos construimos al fin una forma de energía limpia y que podamos compartir lo malo es que el precio a pagar por las guerras fue muy alto para ese momento solo quedaban en pies algunas ciudades todo lo demás era un paramo estéril, pantano venenoso. al ver esto decidimos viajar a un nuevo mundo para huir de ese pero comenzó otra guerra por la tierra restante fue la ultima, durante la caída de nuestro mundo solo yo logre escapar por la puerta y traer con migo toda la información existente sobre el después lo que paso solo fue el encontrarme en esta tierra invernal y empecé a sobrevivir'' - ''veo que tienes una larga historia tanto que ninguno de nosotros podría tal ves comprenderla, hoy te invito a pasar la noche aquí y veremos al amanecer que aremos'' - ''gracias princesa'' ... Esa misma noche escribí en mi diario lo acontecido.

Al día siguiente al despertar note algunos visitantes que Aller dormían eran dos ponys normales uno completamente rosa y otro de color naranja, dos pegasos uno azul con melena arcoíris muy entusiasta y otro amarillo de melena rosa de aspecto tímido, dos unicornios uno morado y el otro blanco de melena morada, y una especie de salamandra que camina en dos piernas morada con verde. Me mantuve al margen como dijo la princesa cadence pero al verlas salir y ser ovacionadas ase que piense que son seres importantes o celebridades. -entra cadence ''buenos días azrael'' dijo cadence -''llama me az, azrael es largo y no creo necesitar tanto un nombre raro ya no hay nada de mi mundo necesito avanzar mis ordenes eran hacer lo necesario para la supervivencia de mi especie al no ser posible esto el salvar nuestro recuerdo se volvió primordial, este es el fin de mi vida como comandante y el inicio de una búsqueda para una nueva razón de existir y necesito nuevo nombre para un nuevo comienzo'' - ''claro como gustes, az'' dijo ella "me gustaría que fueras con a ver a las princesas de canterlot pues ellas son las mas sabias y te podrían guiar en tu camino el tren sale en una hora si lo sigues llegaras a ponyville y dude ahí vera una ciudad con forma de castillo ahí es canterlot si te reúnes con ellas seguro darán alivio a tu problemas'' - ''muchas gracias princesa'' - salí del castillo de cristal casi a hurtadillas pues como todos des pedían a las ponys de hace unos momentos nadie estaba pendiente de la salida trasera, así que, tome mi jeep y seguí el tren desde las lejanías.


	2. capitulo 2 nueva sociedad

SPACE-TIME FACTORY

capitulo 2

nueva sociedad

hola nuevamente, soy yo, e venido a contarles un poco mas de sobre nuestra fabrica pues al fin lo autorizaron, si ya saben que aquí se crean los universos pero no el cómo; para crear un universo se necesita de un factor importantísimo, las posibilidades, cada posibilidad da la opción de crear un nuevo universo verbigracia como cuando si decide escuchar lo que digo o no crea dos universos uno donde me escuchas y otro donde me ignoraste, así que piensa esto e imagina la cantidad de universos existentes se multiplica cada milisegundo. Aquí entre nosotros cuando azrael logro romper la barrera interdimencional no solo desestabilizo su dimensión al destruir tan descuidadamente desestabilizo también las dimensiones cercanas creando un efecto en cadena que apenas terminamos de controlar. Esta es la causa de algunas aventuras pero bueno escúchenlo de él.

Algún lugar a los finales del polo Seguí el tren según me lo dijo cadence pero quien diría lo que me esperaba, en medio de la travesía antes me encontré con una terrible tormenta de nieve que no solo me obstruía la vista de la locomotora o de su humo si no que también no me dejaba ver las vías del tren. al no tener mucha gasolina mi opción mas lógica al no poder regresar ( ya había pasado el punto de retorno varios kilómetros) me decidí a continuar con algo de suerte llegaría a un lugar no tan frio o mínimo in la tormenta.

- ''esta nevada me recuerda aquella vez en la academia cuando mis compañeros y yo ganamos nuestros primeros juegos de guerra, una victoria excelsa, nadie pudo contra nosotros parecíamos invencibles, hombres de acero, dioses en el Olimpo. Fue en un día como este mientras la tormenta aparecía, nosotros acechábamos entre la bruma como lobos hambrientos cazando. Éramos solo 3, Joules (Cid Joules) , Bigmac (Kayle macintosh), yo. El camuflaje es la capacidad para mezclarse con el entorno es una de las formas más aterradoras del engaño militar. Impedir que tus enemigos te vean hasta que es demasiado tarde es una forma devastadora de controlar sus percepciones. asi que esperamos el momento y cuando bajaron la guardia atacamos sin piedad alguna. qué tiempos aquellos nada de qué preocuparse más que por sobrevivir'' pensó azrael.

- mientras avanzaba en la tormenta me topee con una luz un tanto rara, ''mmm... una aldea quizás?'' pensó azrael.

-cambie ligeramente el rumbo y al paso de unos minutos me acerque a la luz - algo sucedió las llanta empezaron a derrapar '' será un lago congelado?'' pensó azrael.

- la luz esta cada vez más cerca '' no veo nada a su alrededor pare un espejo?'' dijo el

- se sorprende ''un espejo! Será un portal? Rayos! no otra vez!''- atraviesa el portal.

Zona desconocida - llegue en el jeep cruzando el portal a un especie bunker militar una habitación gigantesca de unos 400m de ancho y 500 de largos, con cientos de mesas llenas de maquinas ,tiene varias habitaciones de provisiones, medicamentos, un hangar y una de descanso a la izquierda yace un hangar con helicópteros. Al otro extremo existe una salida aparentemente de autos de autos. Muy parecido a el laboratorio del que vengo pero un tanto ligeramente diferente.

- ''será que los misiles no llegaron y me intentaron rescatar'' pensó

- ''hola, hay alguien. ''grito azrael pero nadie contesto.

- antes de buscar por los alrededores vio un especie de refrigerador con un ser en su interior por la forma posiblemente humano (eso esperaba).

- se ve una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva. ''Rayos!'' grito. Pero llega a cero pero no paso nada.

- '' buena broma chicos ya salgan de ahí '' nadie el. Se escucha un sonido como el de una manguera liberando presión. No le tomo mucha importancia duro solo unos segundos.

- me dirijo a otra habitación a revisarlas detalladamente.

- en el tubo criogénico. '' Guau ya pasaron 10 años, sabía que la criogenia aturdía pero no tanto'' dijo el hombre desconocido.

-saliendo del tubo de criogenia ''bueno todo listo ya paso el reacondicionamiento un par de minutos y listo'' se acerco a la computadora y automáticamente inicio un video.

- enciende la computadora ''hola señor wínchester ante quenada me disculpo por todo no se preocupe por nada yo cuidare de sus amigos y familiares -suspiro- señor yo no tenia opción ellos me ordenaron matarlo pero no pude hacerlo así que aumente tres 0 a su cuenta regresiva. Termina el video con estática.

- vuelve a aparecer el humano diciendo ''aquí esta mi explicación señor; originalmente yo nunca quise entrar a sus proyectos no me importaba, fui contratado por los rojos para vigilarlo y tal vez en su momento matarlo ellos me implantaron en mi ojo izquierdo una cámara de vigilancia para monitorearnos, pero con el tiempo, su ayuda y su amistad ya no pude continuar con la misión usted se transformo en mi amigo y al no poder seguir con la orden de matarlo decidí congelarlo por más tiempo, en este momento debe de darse cuenta que ya no poseo el ojo izquierdo pues ahí estaba la cámara, no se preocupe regresare en unos días para cambiar la cuenta regresiva a su estado correcto.

-en ese momento wínchester se pone pensativo.

- mientras tanto al mismo yo revisaba el complejo. Pero al escuchar voces me puse a escuchar detalladamente y al paso de un momento detecte que el sonido venia de la habitación principal, al acercarme me di cuenta que el tubo criogénico ya no contenía nada y alguien estaba parado junto a la pantalla con un video. Para no me quise acercar con cuidado pues el video termino pero accidentalmente tire una maquina '' Igor ere tu?...'' volteo wínchester y observo a azrael.

- antes de contestar algo wínchester hablo ''rojo? . Que haces aquí? como entrase?... no lo se pero no saldrás vivo.''

- en ese momento wínchester tomo una pistola de una de las mesas mientras que yo tire unas mesas para cubrirme.

- una ráfaga de balas paso cerca de mi pero gracias a mi experiencia y habilidad me perdí entre las mesas y en ese instante decidí activar mi camuflaje, al no ser visible decidí acercarme

- mientras tanto wínchester gastaba los múltiples cartuchos durante un momento y paso a cubrirse para evitar desgastarlos mientras decía '' cuantos son ee, este es mi laboratorio no saldrán de aquí''

- me acerque con sigilo, saque mi navaja y la puse en su cuello, y dije '' suelta el arma, quien eres? y dónde estoy?'' Wínchester parecía un hombre inteligente vio su situación y cumplió lo pedido no parecía un científico como los de mi laboratorio.

- el dijo ''malditos rojos como entraste?'' y respondí '' nos e quiénes son esos rojos de los que me hablas yo llegue aquí por otros medios, para ser exactos un portal , dime dónde estamos?

- wínchester se tomo un momento para analizar las cosas, como parecía muy bien entrenado pensó que debía ser militar pero no parecía rojo al no ser tan violento, uno lo hubiera matado al verlo o sacado la información rápido a golpes pero tampoco parecía un azul, así que decidió responder me.

- ''estas en mi bunker pero como entraste? '' la entrada tiene que ser codificada y cambia periódicamente mi asistente Igor y yo podemos desbloquear esa puerta'' wínchester

- ''mira tus videos de seguridad y sabrás como llegue solo no intentes nada raro'' dije yo

- entonces al escuchar esto procedió a revisarlos. al ver lo videos no pudo creer lo que vio, era cierto lo que avía dicho en ese momento empezó, a atacarme con preguntas como de donde soy como logre romper la barrera del espacio tiempo, y otras preguntas sobre mi mundo.

- '' mira la verdad sobre mi mundo es la siguiente (es una explicación ya dada sobre la guerra ) ...''

- unas horas después de la explicación sobre como llegue aquí, omitiendo un poco lo de los ponys, y un rato que tomo él para meditar lo dicho, le pregunte a el quien era el, como es su mundo y las razones de su criogenia.

- '' mi nombre completo es kane wínchester, puedes llamarme kane, soy o era hasta antes de la criogenia fui el jefe de proyectos militares, por lo último que supe mi gente estaba en guerra, solo dos bandos los rojos, que son personas que apoyan la destrucción, caza y extinción de las demás especies y los azules planean llevar el país de una manera diferente mas por lo intelectual y filosófico. El mayor problema de mi mundo es que los lideres son basura es mas no sé por qué no los mate antes. Todo inicio ya hace muchos años''.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Fabrica del tiempo y el espacio amigo mío ya te conté como es que se crean los universos. este es uno en el que kane wínchester logro su cometido y fue a encontrarse con azrale también existe uno donde su criogenia se alarga los 10 000 años y otros donde ni siquiera existió. Qué? que quien es kane bueno es un científico militar, que podrás conocer más a fondo a kane en la dimensión ALFA-114627-G. Espero que eso solvente dudas momentáneas. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- ''los humanos éramos una raza pacifica y estable que buscaba expandir sus fronteras en el conocimiento. En nuestros viajes nos encontramos al norte con un reino llamado ecuestria'' dijo kane

- ''que! ecuestria puede ser? seguramente viaje a una dimensión donde los humanos también existieron '' pensé.

- donde habita una reina un tanto cerrada de mente que se negó a aceptar nuestro conocimiento por su falta de magia y negándonos el paso. Al ver esto nosotros decidimos viajar a otras tierras desafortunadamente nos encontramos con dos razas guerreras; los grifos y los minotauros que no tardaron en atacarnos empezando una devastadora guerra.

- ''grifos y minotauros? ya nada podría sorprenderme''

- Éramos una raza pacifica la guerra nos transformo en maquinas de matar. El triunfo estaba asegurado con el paso del tiempo derrotamos a todos y nos levantamos como amos de los supervivientes. El tiempo nos transformo cuando perdí a mis padre en un ataque de los minotauros decidí un tiempo después entrar en la academia científica militar de mi mundo y con el paso del tiempo y esfuerzo me transforme en un gran científico, originalmente era de los azules pero odio esta guerra así que con ayuda de mi asistente Igor decidí criogenizarme para despertar en un mundo donde los azules y los rojos no intenten buscarme.

- ''Creo que entendido tu situación, tomaste la opción mas lógica. '' Dijo azrael

- de una forma seria e inexpresiva dijo kane ''gracias pero en esta situación no tengo realmente muchos aliado y necesito encontrarme con Igor, tú no eres de este mundo pero podría ayudarte si tú te infiltras por mí con los azules y darle un mensaje a Igor por mí.''

- ''creo que podre usarlo para cumplir mi última orden'' pensó azrael

- '' no tengo varias opciones y realmente eso no serviría en mis manos, prefiero una navaja o un fusil. '' Pensé

- entonces azrale dijo ''lo haré con una condición'' al mismo tiempo que habla. ''Descifra y utiliza-se acerca al jeep y saca una mochila- este disco duro que posee la historia y conocimiento de mi mundo, así nuestro legado vivirá''

- ''considéralo hecho, pero quieres algo exactamente?'' dijo kane

- ''gracias, por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es azrael rosa negra, pero puedes llamarme az'' dijo azrael.

- '' y si hay datos guardados sobre la forma en que llegue aquí si puedes utilizar esa información intentare buscar una dimensión en la que mi mundo no haya sido destruido'' dijo azrael

- ''lo intentare, también espero resultados'' dijo seriamente kane

- '' y como salgo de este bunker? '' Dijo azrael buscando con la vista el hangar que ya había visto.

- ''por aquí sígueme'' dijo kane. Mientras los llevaba a el hangar me dio la llaves de un helicóptero y me dijo ve y encuentra a Igor dile que te he mandado yo y que necesito hablar con él.

- salí del complejo volando no tarde más de un par de hora en llegar a la ciudad pero deje el helicóptero en las cercanías en cao de una emergencia.

- entrar fue fácil y para encontrar a Igor solo quedaba encontrar a Igor así que como ya sabía cual edificio era y como se veía Igor solo necesite esperar.

- espere unas hora y vi salir a Igor mientras el se iba en su auto yo so seguí cuidadosamente sin levantar sospechas. Me sorprende ese mundo no esta tan avanzado como el nuestro pero no importa.

- al caer la noche decidí acercarme a la casa e Igor, toque la puerta y aparecí frente a él y me pregunto '' buenas noches quien es usted?'' Yo respondí ''un mensajero de su antiguo jefe kene wínchester''

- '' que has dicho?''

- ''tengo un mensaje de kane, dice que le urge el verte y hablar contigo'' - en ese momento saco un arma y me dijo quien eres?''

- ''como si eso fuera algo que me sorprendiera dada situación'' pensé

- acto siguiente le quite el arma le apunte con ella y dije '' no soy enemigo solo un aliado si quisiera matarlo hubiera entrado cuando durmieras o mientras trabajabas''

- se puso pensativo y dijo que me seguiría.

- llegando al bunker entrando por el hangar vio que nos esperaba kene, justo al aterrizar Igor bajo y se abrazo con kane y unos momentos después se pusieron a hablar pensé que sería personal así que me decidí a ir a explorar lo que resta del laboratorio.

- al regresar vi a kane muy pensativo, serio y sin expresiones unos momentos después se acercaron ambos a mí y me dijeron ''az... sabemos que no tenemos nada por lo que tengas que ayudarnos pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. los líderes de nuestras ciudades se juntan, ellos son corruptos, basura, malditos y deben morir.''

- '' no necesitas decir más''

- con una sonrisa que denotaba sed de sangre y figuraba al mismísimo Satanás se escucha '' matar es mi profesión y lo haré con gusto ''

- ''gracias...az, el gobierno necesita una depuración'' dijo kane

- entonces en ese momento supe que hacer me acerque a mi jeep y de el tome una mochila negra y me puse el traje que ahí había.

Era un traje que asemejaba a una armadura pues era totalmente blindado, este tenía consigo un casco impenetrable con ojos rojos como el fuego de la berno una armadura más dura y resistente que el titanio y una 45mm con munición explosiva y un lanzallamas todo con un fuerte camuflaje que lo hacia invisible a la vista.

Noche en la ciudad central (tres noches después) ''Estamos sobrevolando la sede del encuentro az entraras por el techo aniquila todo lo que tenga vida llega a los lideres estas son sus fotos una vez con ellos ejecutados pasaremos a recogerte al punto de extracción'' dijo Igor quien sabia como evitar ser detectados al sobrevolar ciudad central.

- salte del helicóptero y se abre un paracaídas. al caer brillan los ojos de la bestia y se desactiva el camuflaje. Avanzo por la azotea y llego a una puerta que simplemente rompo con las piernas.

- Al bajar las escaleras me encuentro la primera oleada de guardias, sin verme uso la 45mm con un silenciador, creo que ni ellos mismos sabrían que han muerto, esto solo el comienzo.

-conforme avanzo piso a piso solo queda un rastro de sangre, huesos y muerte en mi camino ningún alma sobrevive a mi fuerza.

- mientras tanto uno de los guardias moribundos hace sonar la alarma, pero es demasiado tarde me encuentro en el piso de los lideres quito el silenciador pues no es necesario rompo la puerta cual patada mientras gasto mi último cartucho de 45mm ni siquiera podían correr solo ver como morían sus guardias.

- asustados al ver como un solo hombre masacro sin daño alguno a más de un pelotón de hombres bien entrenados y armados preguntaron con una cara asqueada por lo que veían, el miedo se podía oler en el aire, me levantaba de arrancarle la columna vertebral a un guardia mientras aun gritaba ''mátenme'' ellos me preguntaron '' quien eres tú''

- respondí '' yo respondo a muchos nombres, Satanás, muerte, shinigami, segador, parca, e incluso ángel de la muerte y muchos más elijan el que más les gusta''

- '' con que un ángel e'' dijo el líder rojo ''veremos que tan inmoral eres'' dijo el azul

- activaron un detonador que traían consigo y de los lados aparecieron maquina de un tamaño parecido al de una cuatri moto y otros más en el aire. '' Tal vez maquinas no tripuladas, no creo que tengan la potencia para hacerme algo'' pensé.

- grave error recordé en ese momento que ya no me quedaban balas me emociones por disparar al fin después de tanto tiempo solo me queda el lanzallamas no servirá y la protección no es eterna, así que active el camuflaje para matar en silencio. ante el primer intento las maquinas me localizaron ''deben de poder rastrear calor. Solo queda algo que hacer'' en ese momento quite el tanque del lanzallamas y se lo lance al líder rojo.

- en ese momento las maquinas dispararon al blanco así aniquilando por mí a los lideres , el problema es que ahora yo era su único objetivo así que decidí tomar los cuerpo de los lideres a mi lado y saltamos juntos durante la caída las maquinas siguieron los cuerpos mientras que yo lo que evitar la muerte con gracias a que Igor me esperaba afuera de la habitación.

- de vuelta en el laboratorio kane se acerco y me dijo ''. Grandioso az con esto tal vez las cosa puedan mejorar'' dijo kane

- '' he cumplido mi parte y la tuya?'' dije con un tanto de seriedad

- '' no te preocupes ya empecé a descargar la información los conocimiento de tu mundo serán muy bien utilizados y los del portal puede construirse con la ayuda de Igor creo que en un mes estará listo''

- '' excelente '' respondí

Un mes después

- ''al fin llego el día está listo el portal'' dijo kane

- ''pero tengo malas noticias de el portal, no puedo calibrarlo pues no se mucho sobre viajes espacio tiempo pero como aquí se abrió una vez tal vez pueda volver a abrirla aunque no sé si sea la misma dimensión. ''dijo kane

- '' no se le puede hacer nada me tendré que conformar y continuar con mi viaje gracias'' dije yo.

- ''ha sido un place kane espera volver a verte algún día me gustaría cumplir una misión contigo de apoyo'' dicho esto tome el jeep las provisiones y los regalos que me obsequio kane en una rápida despedida me decidí a ir a encontrar una nueva misión''

- cruzando el portal en el jeep...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

esta dimensión fue basada en la historia de Bottomless Stomach de "El ultimo en pie"

y algunas frases en el libro las 33 estrategias de la guerra.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
